Silent Lullaby
by msanogi
Summary: An outcast all his life. Soujiro finally finds out what it means to be accepted. note: this takes place in the future. Plz R/R no flames thx. *Chapter 3 is up*
1. Soujiro's life

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. To put it simply. Don't sue me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ My name is Soujiro Seta. I am thirteen years old and have blue eyes. I live in Kyoto, Japan and ever since I can remember I have been a social outcast. I grew up in an abusive home, and I now live by myself, although you'd never notice. My father was a drunkard and would always beat my mother when he came home. At first I'd try to stop him but I soon learned the more I resisted the more beaten up I became. One day my dad came home and before he found me my mother put me in the study so he wouldn't beat me. Her plan worked, and I found it was a safe haven. To pass the time, and keep myself from getting scared, I started to read. That's why I'm so smart now. But it wasn't soon after that my dad beat my mother so badly that I had to call 911. They took her to the hospital but she died not long after of sever blunt force trauma. My dad was charged with manslaughter and was given the death penalty. The landlord, who was a good friend of my mother, luckily took me in. She allows me to live by myself because she knows I'd rather be alone at this point. This is my life. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Msanogi: Hi! Thx for reading my fic. I don't usually write drama stories but Sourjiro's story was inspiring and I really like writing about him. He's complex in a way that makes him simple to understand. If, that makes any sense at all. ^_^x;;;; Well n.e.wayz again thx for reading my fic. Plz R/R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. ^_^x 


	2. The new girl

Msanogi: Hi! Here's my second chapter. Actually, it's more like the first. I'm soooo sorry the first chapter was so short! .;;; I didn't mean for it to end up that way but, it did. Thanx for your input Sailor Lone Star. It's really appreciated ^_^x I don't mind constructive criticism. Well enough of my idle banter.let's get to the story! ^_^x  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
****************** The alarm went off. He smiled, turned it off, and got out of his bed. He walked over to the window and drew the curtains, "My what a beautiful day it is!" He loved mornings. It used to mean he had lived through the night, but he had no reason to be scared now. Now that he was free. He happily went through his morning tasks. Shower, groom, cook, make lunch... Today wasn't any different from any other day. He went to Sakura High. He didn't have any friends. Or acquaintances for that matter. He never talked. He just.  
  
He leisurely strolled to first period. It was close enough to his locker that he never had to rush. He liked that. Rushing was his least favorite thing. It reminded him of how his mom rushed to do everything before his dad got home. He shivered at the though, but soon shook it off , walked into his classroom, and took a seat in the front row. The bell rang not long after that and the teacher walked in. "Hello class, we have a new student today. She just moved here from Okinawa. Her name is Umi Morisato." A girl walked in. She was an average height, and had light brown hair that came down to her chin. She held her books closely to her and stood in the front of the class as she was told to, before she entered the class. "Hello Umi." The class said in unison. She quickly nodded and took the nearest seat to her. "Okay class, let's get working on our lesson for today." Everyone got out their books and started reading the chapter on the board as the teacher explained it. Soujiro glanced at the new girl. He noticed her face was expressionless. Yet she looked a little flustered and if anything he'd say nervous. He could hear Taka and Akira in the back of the room whispering about her. He might've never talked, but he made it a point to know who everyone in the class was, and those two were bullies. Umi turned around and looked at the two boys then quickly went back to reading. Soujiro did the same. He'd hate it if he got a question wrong because he wasn't paying attention. Umi looked over at him. He felt her eyes trying to figure him out and out of reflex he just. He just smiled. ******************* Msanogi: AHHHHHH!!!!! I'm sorry! I know it's short, I know it's short! I'll really try hard to make the next chapter bigger! It's just I REALLY wanted to end this one right there so I couldn't add any more. Anywayz. Don't mind me. I lost my mind a long time ago. Plz R/R. No flames plz. Thx. ^_^x 


	3. Fall breeze

Wow! I made it to the third chapter! I surprised myself. ^^x I just finished reading Zosocrowe's stories and she's really inspiring. Although I could never write as good as she does. *Sigh* At least I have a goal though! ^_^x  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
*  
  
He began stretching. Arms, then legs, and neck. He was one of the best runners on the track team. Running made him feel at peace. It was just the fact that he could run away if he had to that made him feel glad. Not that he would have to anymore. His problems were all gone now. No more fights or arguments..but somewhere inside him his heart cried out. Like a frightened child. It scared him sometimes. He quickly snapped out of his deep thought and started jogging over to the starting line. He noticed the coach and another person walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, this is to test how good of a runner you are. We usually don't let people join in the middle of the year, but we'll make an exception this time. This is our best runner, Soujiro." Upon the introduction Soujiro took his eyes off of the track and looked at whom the coach had brought over. "Soujiro this is Umi. She was the best runner at her school and she will be trying out for the track team here." Soujiro politely smiled in acknowledgment and they both took their places. The coach looked closely at his stopwatch. "And.go!" The two high school students took off. Soujiro moved at a blinding speed. Some compared the leg work to a sword style called the Shukuji. Although he had never trained in any sword technique, his ancestors were said to be great swordsmen. It was shocking to everyone that he had never trained, he had such great power it had only to be contained and improved upon. Umi started to gain on him. He quickly glanced back then sped up. He thought she would've given up earlier, as most did, but it was completely the opposite. She was very determined and clearly a great runner. Her speed was almost the same as his, ALMOST. There was still a margin separating the two. The whistle blew. "Good time! 0:44.3 and 0:46.3! Great run! Umi welcome to the team!" She thanked him in-between breaths. "Thatta boy Soujiro keep up the good work!" the coach patted him on the back. Soujiro almost choked upon the friendly gesture but he just smiled back at him. Umi regained her composure and curiously walked over to Soujiro.  
  
"How do you run like that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure." Soujiro replied as his smile continued on.  
  
"That's world class running! I bet you're gonna be in the Olympics someday."  
  
"Nah. I don't think I'd want to do something like that." Umi looked at him as if he was crazy," Not want to do something like that?!? You're weirder than I thought! A world class runner who doesn't want to do anything with his talent. Tch!" She said rolling her eyes. "And I bet you don't practice any kind of self defense either."  
  
"Well I."  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"I didn't even say anything."  
  
"You didn't have to!" she shook her head and laughed. "I'll see you later!" she continued as she waved bye then walked off to the locker room. Soujiro stood there speechlessly. "How could anyone be so brash?" he thought. "She seemed like such a quiet person!" He quickly shook his head and started jogging towards the locker room. No one usually talked to him except maybe to congratulate him on his latest win, and they had definitely never addressed him in such a brazen manner. Although, after the feeling of shock he had, came a curiosity. Her laugh was so warm and friendly. Not like one of ridicule, but of caring. She seemed like a nice enough person but he didn't plan on talking to her again anytime soon..  
  
The end of the school day came unusually soon. He didn't have that much homework, just a couple of reading assignments. Nothing too hard. It was about 5 o'clock when he started to get hungry, but he had forgotten to stop by the mini mart on the way home. He had used the last of the lunch meat and bread on his lunch that morning. He sighed, picked up his coat and his reading assignment and headed out to get some dinner.  
  
"Hmm.Mc.D's doesn't sound too bad." He thought as he tried to think of the nearest fast food restaurant. He searched through his pocket to make sure he had enough money to pay. He had just enough for a big mac combo meal.  
  
"Good." He smiled as he headed towards the restaurant. It was a little chilly outside. Fall was coming to an end and getting it's taste of chilly days. Soujiro remembered that one fall day he spent with his mom when he was little. They went to the park and collected a bunch of different leaves. Then they went home and made a collage. He remembered how much his mom loved fall. She told him that whenever the fall winds blew, that was she giving him a hug. She had told him that when he was young to keep him from crying at school, but even as a teenager and almost an adult it still comforted him. The winds blew softly around him. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
He had spent an extra long time eating dinner because he decided to finish reading there at the restaurant. It was about 6:30 now. It was getting a little dark outside. Not dark enough to get scared, but dark enough for most normal people to go inside. Soujiro could care less about the dark though. At least in the dark you could hide. He could hear the people practicing kendo in the dojo as he passed by. It wasn't an actual dojo but that what they called it. He peered in as he walked by. All of the students looked so disciplined. He wondered what it would be like to be able to practice a sword technique. To be able to hone the power inside yourself into a swift and powerful attack. He laughed slightly at his thoughts. He sounded like an old shogun movie. With a smile he continued home.  
  
"Class is dismissed. Good job everyone." The sensai complimented. The class bowed upon dimissal. Umi sighed. She has gotten a good work out today. She had been taking lesson for 2 days now. She had already acquired 3 years of training but that was at her old dojo. She wiped the sweat from her brow and hefted her gym bag onto her shoulder. She smiled warmly, "Bye sensai! ^.~"  
  
The sensai sweatdropped slightly, but Umi paid no attention to it. She noticed it was kinda dark outside, but she knew she could kick anyone's butt if she had to. An evil smile played across her face as she imagined what would happen to any poor sap who happened to challenge her.  
  
"Hee hee heeee."  
  
Her thought was soon broken, however, by a loud clang in the alley.  
  
"Shut up you idiot she'll hear us!" a voice reprimanded.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! You're the one who pushed me into the trash can!" another voice replied.  
  
"Great now she definitely heard us!" the first voice continued followed by a smack.  
  
"Stop hitting me!" the second voice retorted.  
  
Umi cautiously turned the corner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled. The two people jumped. She vaguely remembered them from school but she didn't know their names. She stared critically at them for a moment then indignantly rested her bokken upon her shoulder. "Why are you two in the alley so late at night? Someone could jump you ya know."  
  
"I don't think we're the ones that you need to be worrying about right now."  
  
Umi rolled her eyes "How many times have I heard that corny line?" she thought.  
  
"Get her!" The two boys attacked in a barrage of fierce punches and kicks. However, Umi easily dodged all of the attacks.  
  
"Pathetic. Is that all you've got?" she taunted.  
  
The first boy growled, "You're asking for it now!" He ran to a wall jumped off of it and proceeded with a bicycle kick attack, which luckily connected. Umi withdrew with pain. It hurt, but not enough to keep her from fighting. She attacked the second guy, knocking him out with no problem. "Now to get rid of that big lug." The first guy stood there waiting for her next attack. She hesitated for a moment upon hearing footsteps coming towards the alleyway.  
  
"Lost your nerve girl?" the boy taunted.  
  
Soujiro heard something from the corner as he was walking and headed towards the sound. As he turned the corner he saw the new girl and Akira standing there. Akira quickly turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here Seta? Why don't you leave you freak."  
  
"Hey, it's Soujiro from the track team." She thought "What's he doing out here so late at night?"  
  
"Why are you just standing there weirdo? Leave!" Akira shouted.  
  
"Leave Umi alone Akira."  
  
"Loser." Akira continued as he turned around to continue his fight.  
  
"What'd Soujiro say that for? Is he trying to protect me?" Umi kept thinking, "All right then, if he wants to play hero I'll see if he fits the role." She looked up at the sky and then being sure to make a scene fell over, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Huh?" Akira looked puzzled.  
  
Soujiro rushed over to Umi to see if she was all right. He looked at her for a second and realized she was just unconscious.  
  
"Akira, you used to beat me up when we were young." He picked up Umi's bokken "And that was okay." He could feel an odd sensation welling up inside of him. "But when you beat up women." He paused and looked up at him, a fire burning inside of his eyes. "That's just unacceptable." He disappeared.  
  
"What the." Akira looked around. All of the sudden he could hear Soujiro's footsteps all around him. Each step seemed like a tiny explosion taking away chunks of pavement. Akira froze with fear. WHAP! The bokken hit Akira with tremendous force, and he fell to the ground. Soujiro stopped. He stood over Akira for a minute. A thousand images running through his mind. His father, his mother.. He could see his father beating his mother. It was hard to hold back the anger. Umi laid there, awestricken with what she had just seen. She had never seen anyone move that fast. It was even more amazing than when he was on the track at school. Soujiro held the sword up high. A confused look on his face as if he was struggling with an important decision. He was poised to use a FINAL attack. Seeing this Umi coughed loudly to get his attention. Soujiro snapped out of his trance and quickly turned to Umi to see if she was all right.  
  
"Are you okay?" Soujiro asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Oh, thank-you. I'm so glad you came. I would've been a goner." Umi was a horrible actor but Soujiro was so shaken up he didn't notice the fake tone.  
  
"Let me help you to your house."  
  
She jumped up "Great! Lemme get my bag!"  
  
Soujiro was perplexed by her sudden recovery but nevertheless still escorted her to her house. The whole way she continued on about how she was just testing him and she could've beaten Akira up by herself. Soujiro just smiled and agreed which made her more angry each time she explained it. He wasn't too worried about her fickleness now. But for the rest of that evening one question did continue to cross his mind.  
  
"Where did that power come from?"  
  
*  
  
YAY!!! I'm done with chapter 3! I was pleased with this chapter, I finally made a long chapter!. ^_^x I just hope it's not all squished like the other ones! I made whole bunch extra spacing for this copy so I hope it turns out! Umi turned out different than I had originally planned though. I suppose that's okay. But I was thinking about it and if she was timid too than this story would have no plot! 2 timid people are hard to write about, but a really good writer could do it. But I'm not that good yet (as we all know -,-;) Although it is kinda bad for me though, all this writing on my story and I still have a paper due.. Oh well. Plz R/R CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. No flames plz! Thx! ^.~x ~msanogi ^_^x 


End file.
